Contradicción
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Summary: Una nueva fábrica pretende instalarse en Forks, pero no todos están alegres con los cambios. Ella quiere conservar la naturaleza, y el quiere más dinero. Descubre como lo convencerá.


**Summary**: _Una nueva fábrica pretende instalarse en Forks, pero no todos están alegres con los cambios. Ella quiere conservar la naturaleza, y el quiere más dinero. Descubre como lo convencerá._

**Disclaimer:**_Me siento feliz por hacer esto después de mucho tiempo, ya saben que nada es mi todo le pertenece a la diosa de S.M. Yo solo fantaseo con sus personajes._

* * *

**CONTRADICCIÓN**

-Lo que la señorita aquí presente no logra entender, es que la nueva fábrica será una gran fuente ingresos para nuestra ciudad. Forks es un pueblo pequeño y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para obtener más dinero – Su voz era clara y dura, sin duda ya no se molestaba en ocultar el desprecio. Con mucha elegancia se levanto de su asiento para posar, no corrijo, fulminar con su mirada mi figura- ¡Pero se ve que algunos niños idealistas aun no entienden ciertas cosas!- Bien el primer golpe y aun no eran ni las nueve de la mañana.

Nada mal, dije en mi cabeza, cada día se las arreglaba para humillarme más temprano.

Dibuje una sonrisita cínica en mis labios y baje mi cabeza para fingir que escribía algo en mi cuaderno.

De la de la señorita que hablaba no era otra más que yo, Bella Swan, y ahí estaba de nuevo, llamándome niña como siempre... ¿Pero que se creía?

Aun que por a fuera sonreía placidamente, por a dentro me sentía como un volcán apunto de estallar motivado por la rabia. Agarre con más fuerza mi lápiz y seguí escuchando su discurso.

-No podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo en estupideces, solo será cuestión de pocos meses para que la fabrica se instale y con eso ganaremos cientos de puestos de trabajos, no podemos renunciar a eso por los sueños de una inmadura-

Sabía que seguía mirándome, al igual que todos los presentes sabían que se trata de mí, de mí y de Edward Cullen.

Apoye mis manos sobre la mesa y me levante de un salto. Suficiente ocho y dos minutos y aquí iba el primer raund.

-¡Inmadura! ¡Idealista! Por dios Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? Se trata de que el bosque de los Quileutes será destruido por esa dichosa fábrica. Se instalara en la reserva india y qué… destruirán sus tierras y contaminaran la Push, no soy tan inmadura como para no conocer como funciona una fabrica y sus consecuencias- Dije con fuerza.

El simplemente giro la mirada asía los demás y pude ver como cerraba las manos en puño en su regazo- ¡Ja! Ya ven, si se comporta como lo que es ¡Una niña, caprichosa! Pero ese nos es el asunto que vinimos a discutir. Todo acto conlleva sus sacrificios y unos cuantos….

- ¡Suficiente!- Grite y golpee mi cuaderno en la mesa para dar más fuerza a lo que decía.- ¡Esto no se trata de la fabrica Edward, sino de que todo lo que yo propongo tu te opones! Esto caso es serio, no se trata de mi y de mi orgullo…para eso estas tú tirándolo por el piso todo el día. ¡Esto se trata de los quileutes Edward entiéndelo! - Grite exasperada, con eso mandaba a volar mi fachada de "no te escucho Edward… no te escucho maldito Edward".

- La nueva fabrica de papel- Siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado- Es nuestra única opción para traer más dinero a Forks, además de que brindara muchos puestos de trabajo a nuestra gente, sobre todo a nuestros jóvenes que…- me dedico una de sus frías miradas- anda a la deriva en nuestro pueblo.-

¡Basta! esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

Esos cuatro años más que yo, no le daba derecho a tratarme como un niñita y de ignorarme. ¡Ja! después de todo el con sus veinticinco años, también entraba en su propia categoría de "Jóvenes a la deriva".

Furiosa y con la frente en alto, comencé a juntar mis cosas.

-Señorita Swan- volvió a hablarme- ¿Ya se va? Si no se ha dado cuenta no hemos terminado.

Lleve mis hojas a mi pecho y las apreté con mucha fuerza tratando de canalizar mi energía y no dirigirle un puñetazo en su cara de niño lindo.

-Señor Culle, yo ya he terminado y no pienso quedarme un segundo más en esta sala para escuchar llamarme niña y no se cuantas cosas más. Mi postura sigue siendo la misma y les enviare a todos mis argumentos por escrito.-

- Sabes que así no funcionan las cosas.- bramo mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Bien pues desde ahora en a delante así sera.- Levante mi bolso- Que tengan buen día señores.-

-Si sales por esa puerta, te arrepentirás Swan.-

-¡Edward!- Intervino Carlisle.

-Pues lo dudo Edward, lo siento Carlisle, pero debo irme o… o sino haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré más tarde-Y con eso salí de la sala de conferencias y cerré de un portazo.

¿Pero quién mierda se creía Edward Cullen para tratarme así? ¿Arrepentirme? De quedarme a escuchar como me humillaba ante el resto. Si seguro.

Maldito. Maldito. Maldito Edward Cullen.

Sabía que no le caía bien, pero yo no tenia la culpa. Yo no tenia la culpa de que su padre, Carlisle, me hubiera contratado como su asesora personal y dos meses después el hubiera ganado la gobernación con mi ayuda.

Yo no tenia la culpa de Carlisle, escuchara a quien debe escuchar, y no a su hijito llorón.

Abrí el grifo del baño y moje mi cara. Por qué no había quedado en casa en lugar de meterme en estos líos. Yo era feliz escribiendo mis novelas en casa, en lugar de discutir con siete hombres y Edward, lo que era mejor para lo menos, en casa no tenía a nadie que me digiera niña y contradecirá en cada cosa que saliera de mi boca.

Yo votaba por incrementar el sueldo de los recolectores de basura, el se oponía. Si votaba por el reafaltado de la calle principal, el votaba en contra, si decía que había que brindarle más ayuda a la escuela publica, adivinen quien decía que no. Seguro que si fuéramos a una heladería yo pediría chocolate y el pediría, pediría… bueno cualquier cosa menos chocolate.

¡Y lo odiaba! lo odiaba por contradecirme, por tratarme como un niñita, por calificarme de inepta para el trabajo por… por ser tan malditamente guapo y por tener esos hermosos ojos verdes.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Este había sido un día demasiado largo. Tome un par de toallas de papel y seque mi rostro, debía apresurarme y salir de aquí antes de tener otro inoportuno encuentro con el Señor… Cullen.

Tome mi bolso y gire el plomo de la puerta, salí al pasillo y… ¿por qué Dios nunca esta de mi lado?

Ahí estaba en toda la extensión de su gloria, apoyado contra la pared, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. El traje azul marino contrastaba con sus esmeraldas y los tres primeros botones desabrochados de su camisa eran toda una invitación a seguir mirando más abajo…

Trague saliva ¿Desde cuando fijaba en esas cosas?

El sonrío y yo cerré la puerta con un golpe. Bien, estaba lista para el segundo round.

-¡Por fin te dignas a salir! Llevas siglos ahí metida- bramo.

-¡Disculpa!- Chille mientras apretaba con todas mis fuerzas la tiras de mi bolso Gucci, regalo de Alice- Bueno, talvez si hubiera sabido que alguien me esperaba me hubiera apresurado- Dije apretando los dientes.

El frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos-Y bien… qué es lo que quieres decirme Edward, por si no lo sabes tengo muchas cosas por hacer.-

-¿Hacer? si te fuiste de la junta.-

-No estoy aquí solo para hablar y decidirle cual es el traje que mejor le sienta a Carlisle, por si aun no te has dado cuenta, yo también soy parte de esto y también tengo trabajo que hacer, tengo que ponerme en acción si quiero que las cosas salgan a mi manera.-

-¿Acción, de qué diablos hablas?-

-De la nueva campaña que voy a organizar- Una sonrisita malvada se dibujo en mi rostro- Ya que algunos solo piensan en aumentar sus cuentas bancarias con la nueva fábrica. Algunos de nosotros pensamos luchar por lo nuestro, por nuestros árboles y por la Push.-

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver la Push en todo esto?- Grito, y su voz se hizo eco en el pasillo.

-Que acaso no lees los proyectos o solo sigues el estupido proceso de ponerte en mi contra en todo lo que digo.-

Por alguna razón creí ver un color rojo en sus mejillas-Yo no me pongo en tu contra. Es que tú no piensas como empresario, en ganar más dinero y recursos para Forks.-

-¡Y es cierto!- Grite con falso entusiasmo-No pienso como tú, tan solo en el dinero, pienso en la gente, en los Quileutes que se quedaran sin sus bosques y todo esto por tu entupida fábrica.

Te has puesto a pensar en ellos Edward, en el daño que le causara a la capa de ozono, en deforestación.

-¡Valla! Si hasta hablas como todo una hippie ecológica Bella. Ya puedo imaginarte, con una flor en el pelo y morral de tela en lugar tú bolso.- Respondió irónico.

-Pues has lo que quieras Cullen._-_Dije su nombre como si se tratara de una mala palabra- Por lo visto aquí el único niño que no sabe escuchar eres tú.-

Me gire y comencé a caminar, a alejarme del grandísimo imbecil.

Esa noche necesite de un baño de agua caliente y de un té de hiervas para poder dormir, cada vez que recordaba la cara de arrogante de Edward y sus comentarios sentía la sangre hervir y todos mis músculos se contracturaban, pero en fin… era otra más de mis noches.

Ala mañana siguiente, como había dicho me puse en acción.

No iba a dejar que ningún niño malcriado destruyera el bosque. Era el mismo bosque que me había servido de refugio e inspiración durante gran parte de mi infancia, y ahora pretendían arrasarlo, solo para aumentar un poco más sus cuentas bancarias. Además esas no eran sus tierras sino de los Quileotes, ellos eran los que vivían ahí, ese era su hogar. No se como Carlisle permitía que Edward siguiera con esto.

Muy temprano llamé a mis amigos, Jacke, Jared, Seth, Leah, Sam y los demás muchachos de la Push, estaba claro que yo sola no podía cambiar de parecer a Cullen, por más que lo intentara el nunca me escucharía, así que necesitaba de todo un escuadrón.

Bien, si el queridísimo Edward no me iba escuchar, el resto de los ciudadanos lo haría.

Tipie un par de de volantes, donde se leían frases como "Oídos sordos por más dinero" "Es mi hogar, ¿Acaso no tengo derechos?" "Sin arboles no hay ahogar" y la pequeña figura de un lobo en el centro.

Por qué Edward no podía ver todo esto. Por qué solo esta concentrado en su avaricia, dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Mi dedo toco la ultima tecla y seleccione imprimir. ¡Sí! así era Edward, un maldito arrogante que solo se interesaba por el y por su fortuna. Y por eso lo odiaba más.

Cuando dieron las once de la mañana mi departamento ya era todo una especie de cuartel "Concientizador" que saldría a hundir a Cullen y su propuesta.

-¿Y dime otra vez por qué tenemos que salir a hacer tanto revuelo. A dónde quedaron todas tus soluciones diplomáticas?- Me preguntó Jacob , mientras avanzábamos por las calles de Forks repartiendo los volantes.

-Las soluciones diplomáticas se van a la mierda cuando te encuentras con alguien como Edward Cullen.-

-No se que tienes en contra de el, parece un buen chico bueno… es el hijo de Carlisle algo de sus genes debe haber heredado-

-Te aseguro Edward no tiene absolutamente nada de Carlisle, Carlisle es bueno y el bueno… solo es Edward, no se parecen en nada.-

-Yo no diría lo mismo- Dijo una voz dura a tras de mi espalda- Para empezar tengo su mismo apellido, y a ambos nos gusta pelear por lo que queremos- Lentamente me di vuelta y casi me caigo del susto.

¿De dónde diablos había salido? Estaba con un pantalón de deportes y una remera blanca. Era tan raro no verlo con su traje.

-¡Me quieres decir que mierda es esto!- Dijo extendiendo uno de los volantes y cambiando su tono a uno más autoritario- Swan, ni siquiera el Domingo puedo líbrame de ti. Llevo toda la tarde sacando esta basura de las paredes. Se supone que estas de nuestro lado ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿A mí, a Carlisle?-

- Yo te hago nada, al contrario, estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo ayudar a Carlisle para que Forks crezca- Parecíamos locos gritando en medio de la calle.

-¿Ayudarnos? Si es así como piensas ayudar, gracias no queremos tu ayuda.-

-Yo no trabajo para ti y tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-

- No soy nadie, pero si tu destruyes a mi padre- Dijo acercándose y clavando esa mirada de felino en mis ojos- Me destruyes a mi, así que mucho cuidado con lo que haces niñas-

-No te atrevas amenazarme-Grite y por un instinto de autodefensa apoye mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo.

¡Oh! Error, acaso eso era un gruñido

-¡Tiempo… tiempo!- Dijo Jacob acudiendo a mi rescate y colocándome entre sus brazos- Por si no se han dado cuenta tienen publico ¿Así es como quieren ayudar a Carlisle? Su asesora y su hijo sacándose los ojos en la calle, ya cálmense chicos-

Vi como tomaba un par de volantes entre sus manos y los aplastaba formando una pequeña bola de papel. ¡Iba a morir! Quise saltar sobre su figura, pero un par de brazos me sostenían con fuerza ¡Maldito Jacob!-

-Tu amigo tiene razón- tiro la bola a un cesto- Deja de hacer estupideces y discutiremos esto mañana en mi oficina. Pero no hagas nada, basta de volantes o te aseguro que cuando te despidan nadie en Forks querrá contratarte.- Y con eso se fue como había venido, sigiloso y con un paso elegante.-

¿Qué diablos quería ahora? Me pregunta mientras avanzaba a su oficina, la carnicería comenzaría temprano.

Camine por el largo pasillo que separaba nuestras oficinas, los ruidos de mi tacón resonaron por todo el lugar anticipando mi llegada. ¡Anda respira Bella! Me dije, el no puede decirte nada, el es el cerdo egoísta, que no quieres escuchar. Trate de animarme, pero un el leve cosquilleo en mi pecho estaba haciendo que fuera muy difícil relajarme.

Pare frente a su puerta, tire mi camisa azul hacia abajo tratando de acomodarla lo mejor posible a mi cuerpo, y pase las manos por mi cabello tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentarlo.

-¡Pasa, se que eres tu!- Sonó su voz desde a dentro, lo que hizo que saltara en el lugar y que un chillido se escapara de mis labios. ¡Vamos se fuerte! Me dije por décima vez y gire el pomo de la puerta.

Sentado en un gran sillón negro de tras de su escritorio, una pila de papeles reposaba sobre su escritorio, y ese par de ojos verdes parecían dos pistolas apunto de disparar, y su objetivo "yo".

Trague saliva y cerré la puerta tras de mi.-Quería verme- dije en un intento de voz calmada.

-Verte es poco para todo lo que quiero hacerte. Pero primero ¿Me quieres decir de qué se trata todo eso?- Dijo mientras me mostraba uno de mis volantes.

Jadie, y apoye mis manos sobre el escritorio para observar mejor todos los volantes que habíamos repartido el día anterior ¡Maldita rata! ¿El no podía jugar limpio?

- Cómo haz hecho esto, claro… tú no te podías quedar de brazos cruzados. Seguro pagaste para que consiguieran todos mis volantes. Esto hasta podría considerarse como una falta a mi libertad de expresión.

-¿Libertad de expresión dices?- Y se aclaro la garganta-Por tú culpa he tenido que aguantar a la prensa en la puerta de mi casa, que los vecinos me insulten y arrojen cosas a mi auto y lo pero de todo… Carlisle me ha pegado tal sermón que por poco voy y planto cien nuevos árboles nuevos en tu bendito bosquecito de cuento.- Dijo con ira.

-Bueno por lo visto ha servido para que todo sepan que no queremos esa fábrica, tú eres el único que no se da cuenta que esta mal, pero claro solo piensas en el dinero. Y lo demás lo mandas a la mierda.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Bramo furioso.

-¿Qué no?- grite y eleve mis manos al cielo- Entonces dime por qué diablos insistes en abrir la fábrica, por qué pones a todos en mi contra , y por qué diablos nunca me escuchas.-

-Bella, nunca te haz puesto a pensar que tal vez no sea muy buena exponiendo tus argumentos, que tal vez servirías más de niña hippie, luchando que por los árboles que aquí jugando a ser a adulta.-

La ira me recorría por dentro como lava, levante mi mano y con todas mis fuerzas fue a parar a su mejilla. Esta era ultima vez que me humillaba.

El golpe resonó en toda la habitación y quedamos mirándonos un par de segundos. Nuestros ojos parecían destilar todo lo que sentimos, rabia, dolor y algo mas que no pude identificar en ese profundo mar verde.

Algo hizo que Edward rompiera nuestro duelo de miradas y tomo mis muñecas- Ves lo digo- Siseo- Primo chiquilinadas y a horas golpes, eres una niña. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a convencerme Bella?- Estaba enojado y su voz era filosa, pero había algo más, algo que hacia que mi estomago se revolviera y se me aflojaran las piernas.

-Con… convencerte. Pero, si eres tú el nunca escucha- Dije bajito temiendo que en algún momento me regresara el golpe. Aun que… no el no podría hacer eso ¿no?

-No… no… no pequeña, eres tu la que no sabe como convencerme. Tal vez si pusieras un poco más de empeño- Su voz era suave y una sonrisa ladeada se formo en sus labios.

-Entonces- Dije titubeante- ¿Dime como puedo convencerte?-

-Se supone que a eso lo tienes que saber tu, vamos Bella esfuerzate, ¿acaso no se te ocurre nada?- Hablo y soltó mis manos, sin embargo no se alejo de mi cuerpo.

Llevo uno de sus lagos dedos hasta mi cuello y comenzó a acariciarme tiernamente, aun que no voy a negarme que por un momento pensé que iba a horcarme. No resistí mucho tiempo, y cerré los ojos y comencé a relajarme cuando su dedo fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisa y se detuvo ahí para jugar con ellos.

Mi cuerpo estaba duro, pero no tenia miedo, sino una extraña sensación en la parte baje de mi estomago que amenazaba con hacerme vibrar.

-Dime pequeña, me vas convencer- Abrí mis ojos de golpe para darme cuenta que sus carnosos labios estaban muy cerca de mi oí manos desprendieron poco a poco mi camisa y tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir ¡Dios, dónde estaba el Edward a quien yo odiaba! En lugar de detenerlo y mandarlo a los mil demonios me moría de ganas por que se apresurara para acabar con mi ropa.

Acerco su boca asía mi cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos. Paso por mi mentón, por mi frente, las mejillas hasta acabar en fuente de mi deseo, los labios- Dime que harás Bella- Volvió a susurrar y sentí como el fuego liquido comenzaba a mojar mi entrepierna ¡Al diablo esta era una causa buena! ¿No?

-Te convenceré- Logre decir y me sorprendió lo ronca que salio mi voz. Me acerque solo unos centímetros y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos, subes y acolchonados como las nubes del cielo. Me atreví un poco más y trace con mi legua sus labios en una clara invitación a profundizar mi proceso de convencimiento. La humedad y la calidez me dieron la bienvenida y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar haciéndome estallar de placer y esta vez si salio el gemido- Vas bien pequeña- Me dijo antes de tomar me la cintura continuar con su tarea de convencimiento.

Fue extraño, hermoso y placentero.

Cuarenta minutos después me encontraba en su regazo, en su gran sillón.

Aun me preguntaba como habíamos llegado a estos. Tenia muchas dudas y estaba de más decir mucho miedo, el era el hijo de mi jefe, el era Edward, el…

-Deja de pensar- Me regaño y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-No puedes obligarme- Lo rete.

La habitación estaba en silencio y nuestras voces eran bajas, mi aroma estaba en el aire, el de el, el nuestro- ¿Por qué haces estos, harás que me echen?- Dije con dificultad. Era raro acusar a quien te tenía abrazada.

-¿Qué? No porque dices eso- No conteste, pero mis ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

-¡Ey tontita!- Dijo en un susurro y me acerco para besar mis labios- Esto no se trata de del trabajo, ni de Carlisle, sino de…- Se paro a tomar aire, me abrazo más fuerte y siguió- Sino que en lugar de - Abrí los ojos como plato y boca seguro estaba abierta. ¿Acoso había dicho eso, seguro que mis oídos me estaban fallando?

-Qué- Logre articular después de un tiempo.

-¡Ay!- se quejo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro- No me tortures más Bella, no me hagas repetirlo- Se quejo.

-Es que… que no te escuche, dilo de nuevo, por favor.- Puso mis manos entre las suyas y calvo ese mar verde en mis ojos- Lo que dijo Bella Swan es que… te quiero, y que en lugar de comportarme como el resto del mundo, bueno… tu sabes lo que hacia.- Suspiro- Ahora me queda solo una cosa Bella ¿Tu... tu me quieres?- Pregunto con cautela.

¿Lo quería? Era mi infierno personal, la persona que me acosaba día y noche, la que con sus comentarios me hacia estallar de furia, aun que también reía con sus ocurrencias, me encantaba escucharlo hablar, verlo tomar su café en las mañanas y sobre todo me encantaba discutir con el. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contracturaron y sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Fue ahí en ese sillón, entre sus piernas cuando tuve una revelación- Si… yo creo que tu también me gusta Edward- Dije bajito mirando el pelo de su pecho. Observe como su torso se contraía al expulsar el aire y sentí que me levantaba en el aire- ¡Gracias, gracias a Dios Bella!- Me beso, demasiado fugas para saborearlo- Ya me veía en el suelo arrastrándome.- Dijo con alivio y me hizo sonreír.

-Bueno no me voy a quejar si haces eso- Dijo en un tono pícaro-

-Edward- Entre revelación y poca ropa había olvidado porque estaba ahí en un principio- ¿Y la fábrica qué pasara en eso?- Aun quedaba nuestro gran problema.

-No habrá- Dijo placidamente- Era solo que me gustas aun más cuando estas enojada y estas toda roja de furia- Iba a replicar eso, por todo el trabajo y el disgusto que me hizo pasar. Pero sus labios se volvieron a apoderar de mi boca y poco a poco me fui olvidando en que estaba pensando.-

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola a todo los que me leen, siii estoy viva! Se que me perdí después de meses y quiero que sepan que leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews.-

En estos momentos estoy pasando por una etapa de cero inspiraron. En serio yo quiero escribir, pero no sale nada.- Se que no es excusa, pero quería que sepan que supieran que estoy bien, con trabajo y con mucho por estudiar y tratando de volver a esto.

Ni siquiera leía fic en estos meses así que ahora vuelvo y me doy con mucho cambios ¿ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EXPLICAR DONDE ESTAN JAZZY.W Y LEI-CLLN?

Hablando con "Princesa Luthin", me dijo que muchas se fueron, y es una lastima. Por que realmente las admiro y las voy a extrañar.

- En cuanto a esto, bueno espero que le allá gustado, esto era el borrador para un concurso al cual nunca participe ¡los lemmons no son los mió! Así que sepan perdonar la interrupción.

Las quiero, muchas gracias por leer y dedicarme un tiempo de su día.

Buenas vibras y hasta la proxima.

**P/D: Odio las malditas notas de autor así que nuca verán una mia. Solo desapareceré. Dichosas aquellas que veran Eclipse en menos de 9 días, yo tengo que esperar 16... luego de rendir viajo a la ciudad más cercana en busca de un cine.**


End file.
